1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to severing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bag opener apparatus wherein the same permits reception of a conventional bag within the apparatus to permit severing of the bag as the apparatus is manually directed across an upper end of the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various food components, as well as other assorted merchandise, is conventionally packaged within polymeric type bags. Modern seaming and enclosure apparatus and technics have effected an air-tight closure bag that at times discourages opening dependent upon bag thickness and tensile strength. The instant invention sets forth a simple, yet effective, organization to permit severing and opening of bag structures adjacent a seamed edge thereof advantageously over prior art devices. Examples of prior art opening type apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,894 to Roberts wherein a hand-held opening apparatus includes a generally elongate member defined with a central aperture for opening of bottle caps and the like, with a slotted end portion mounting the cutting blade therewithin for severing of various articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,402 to Schott, Jr. sets forth a bag opening and emptying machine pressing a platen against associated blades with a bag therebetween for opening of the bag structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,877 to Bennison sets forth a bag opening machine utilizing a medially positioned blade cooperative between spaced rollers for opening of a bag directed therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,489 to Mechalas provides a "V" shaped opening blade positioned at a lowermost end of a chute for directing a bag against the blade for opening of the bag.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bag opener apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.